


Cherries

by Bronzeflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Karkat Hates Himself, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a poem about Karkat's blood color, written from the point of view of Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries

A color so distasteful,  
So vile,  
So disgusting,  
That is looked down upon by society  
The color of my blood  
I HATE IT!  
To have to hide behind grey just to hide it  
Grey is neutral  
The color of mystery  
But this color is not!  
The color of a flush crush,  
Who is bound to reject you,  
The color of my ex-matesprit’s eyes,  
Because she was blinded  
The color that appears  
When my tears flow freely,  
The color of a mutant troll

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! 7:)


End file.
